Punk Protectors
by Kryptonite
Summary: Okay. Just a story that I'm toying with. Totally new team, new attitudes and such. Please R/R and tell me what you think. Thanks.
1. Introduction

Title: Punk Protectors  
  
Introduction  
  
Author: Kayson  
  
Disclaimer: The idea of Power Rangers itself belongs to Sabaan Entertainment and I'm using the *idea* for the basis of this. The characters are my own.  
  
Spoilers: Not many since it's my own team  
  
Summary: Just an introduction. The next chapter is actually the story.  
  
A/N: Okay, here are the characters I'm going to be dealing with. I'm gonna throw in a couple of others but these are the main ones. Skim through this and then head on over to the next chapter, it's the actual first chapter in this. So, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good Guys  
  
Max: 17/f ~ 5'8 ~ new kid from North California ~ copper-colored hair half- way down her back ~ temper to rival Atera's ~ loner ~ strong ~ very smart ~ very angry ~ loses control in fights ~ listens to Jazz, Celtic, Blues, New Age, and New Rock ~ was on swim team in home town ~ Jefferson High ~ living with Aunt  
  
Ben: 18/m ~ historical computer ~ 6'0 ~ dirty blonde hair ~ wire-rim glasses ~ listener, logical, methodical ~ strategic genius ~ helps Jacob repair zords ~ afraid of the water ~ likes to play basket ball- not for school ~ very empathetic ~ a true friend ~ Jefferson High  
  
Destiny: 16.5/f ~ 5'3 ~ toffee colored skin ~ jet black hair cropped close to her skull ~ mellow/peaceful ~ into New Age ~ really big on mysticism ~ plays sax and trumpet, wants to start her own band ~ street-smart, C+ student at Jefferson High  
  
Zachary: 18/m ~ 5'10 ~ 2 inches 'bove shoulder length brown hair (usually in a ponytail) ~ fast, track star ~ two older sisters in college ~ one younger brother in elementary ~ parents divorced ~ straight-B student at Jefferson High ~ sense of humor ~ over protective of Juliet  
  
Juliet: 17/f ~ ballerina ~ 5'6 ~ shoulder length blonde hair ~ straight-A student ~ best friends with Zachary and Ben since Kindergarten ~ attends Jefferson High in Beech Heights ~ lots of friends ~ sweet, nice, and thoughtful ~ one older brother (already married) and an older sister (in college)  
  
Adam: 17/m ~ 5'11 ~ Italian heritage ~ hair inch and a half long, ebony colored ~ tan olive-colored skin ~ Tae Kwon Do for 3 yrs ~ attends Jefferson High in Beech Heights ~ first ranger (of this group) and brother to Jacob  
  
Jacob: 20/m ~ command center control, acts like Zordon ~ short, short jet black hair, olive complexion ~ 6'3 ~ muscled ~ glasses ~ trains in Martial Arts, technical genius ~ peace-keeper ~ takes care of Adam- pays bills and such  
  
Marcus: 46/m ~ Father of Adam and Jacob ~ salt and pepper hair ~ 6'0 ~ muscled ~ taught sons martial arts as kids ~ lives on another planet ~ was very, very sick ~ nothing else known currently  
Extra People  
Jeremy and Kevin: school bullies and best friends  
  
Mr. Johnson: English teacher  
  
Ms. Killian: History teacher  
  
Mr. Harper: Principal at Beech Heights  
  
Helen Matthews: Max's aunt  
Bad Guys  
Atera (A-tear-a): prone to wearing bright colors- red, green, blue, yellow, orange ~ bad temper ~ wants to rule the world ~ stupid plans that almost never work ~ needs a punching bag  
Buzzard (Boo-zard): doesn't care how, wants to rule the world ~ hates Atera, always messing up her plans ~ hates Rangers more ~ looks human ~ tends to stay silent and observe ~ needs a life  
  
Mortoks (more-tocks): lackeys that both Atera and Buzzard use ~ dark green/blue (almost black) bodies ~ shapeless faces ~ strong as the Rangers ~ very stupid 


	2. I Am So There

Title: Punk Protectors  
Part One: I Am So There  
Author: Kayson  
  
Disclaimer: The idea of Power Rangers itself belongs to Sabaan Entertainment and I'm using the *idea* for the basis of this. The characters are my own.  
  
Spoilers: Not many since it's my own team  
  
Summary: Okay. We meet most of the characters here. All but the bad guys and Jacob so just be patient. Ben, Destiny, Zachary, and Juliet meet Max and find out Adam is a Ranger.  
  
A/N: Hey people. Here is the first part of my most awesome story. Please R/R, it's my life, honestly. This is just a start, getting them working together (mostly) and introducing them in real life to you. Hope you like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ms Killian struck a ruler hard and fast against a desk, causing the student to lift his head and the others to pay attention. " I thought that would get your attention." She said smiling ruefully at her students.  
  
" So what rubbish are we learning today Ms. Killian?" A voice from the back called out in a good-natured jest.  
  
" Well-"  
  
She never got a chance to answer as Mr. Harper rapped sharply at the door. Licking her lips, Ms. Killian opened the door for the sour-faced man waiting there. The girl standing next to this excuse for a man was about two or three inches taller. The students sat up, interested in who this copper-headed girl might be.  
  
" You have a new student." Shoving a card at Ms. Killian with one hand, he pushed the girl forward with the other and shut the door muttering about work needing to be done.  
  
" Well. That was interesting." Ms. Killian looked over the card in her hand, before she could speak the girl did.  
  
" My name is Max. That's all they need to know." She said 'they' like it was a dirty word. Scanning the group, she found an empty desk and dropped her stuff, before slumping down in the seat.  
  
" Well... Max. My name is Ms. Killian and this is your US history class. Hope you like the civil war." Ms. Killian tried for a joke, but a smile never came near Max. She sat there, asleep, or so everyone thought, for the entire period.  
  
" Least I haven't missed much." 'This isn't fair!'  
  
" Hi. My name's Ben. This is Zachary and Juliet." A blondish boy with glasses, gestured to two people behind him who had the same length hair. Rolling her eyes, Max pushed past the trio.  
  
" That wasn't very nice." The blonde girl said firmly, frowning.  
  
" No, Juliet. It wasn't." The second boy answered, staring after Max.  
  
" Come on, we gotta get to class." The three split up to go their separate ways after waving good bye.  
  
~~~~~  
  
At lunch another friend, Destiny, joined the three.  
  
" What's up guys?" Juliet cleared her throat. " And lady?"  
  
" Well. We got a new student in history today." Ben volunteered first. Destiny pulled out an obviously well protected set of Tarot cards.  
  
" Whatcha doing?" Juliet asked. She respected Destiny's ability to interpret the cards and she respected Destiny's beliefs, even though she was still skeptic.  
  
" I'm going to find out about this new girl." Confused, Ben asked what they all wanted to.  
  
" I never said it was a girl." Destiny stopped what she was doing and raised an eyebrow at her friend.  
  
" You didn't have to Ben. If Juliet or Zach had commented it would have been no big deal. But *you* noticed Ben. Which makes it a girl." Destiny rationalized. She went back to throwing the cards down.  
  
Juliet couldn't stand the quiet as Destiny puzzled out the cards. " Well?" she asked finally.  
  
" It's confusing. She's guarded really well. Protector? What..." Destiny started to mumble. A shadow fell over the group as they waited for Destiny to finish.  
  
" I don't like having my cards read. My personal business is that. Personal." Reaching out a hand, Max mussed up the cards causing a burst of outrage from the friends.  
  
" You don't touch other people's instruments!" Destiny was the loudest of them all.  
  
Waiting patiently for everyone to shut up, Max answered. " And you don't read cards for someone without asking permission first. That's why it didn't work out the way you wanted it to."  
  
" What would you know?" Destiny sneered, just a hint of worry showing through in her chocolate eyes.  
  
" More than you apparently. Next time ask." As Max walked away, the group stood dumb-founded.  
  
" Did she have her hair braided like that in history?" Ben asked, trying to recall that morning.  
" No. Guess she did it before lunch. Destiny, was she right? About the cards?" Juliet asked with concern. Gulping, Destiny looked between her friends and nodded.  
  
" I'm just so used to doing them for you guys. You never even have to ask any more." Destiny looked near tears.  
  
" Destiny. Come on, let's go to the Youth Center (A/N: of course) after school."  
  
" I can't believe I forgot." Juliet gave a hug to the distraught girl just as the bell was ringing for the end of lunch.  
  
" Everyone forgets sometimes. It's not that big a deal." Juliet tried to console her friend, feeling near tears herself, as they walked to their next class.  
  
" But it could have been. It could have been something that if it backfired it would have done something really bad."  
  
With that thought, the friends parted silently all looking forward to the time when school ended.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Feeling better Destiny?" Ben asked, smiling as she gulped down the remains of her strawberry slushie.  
  
" Yep." She answered simply, causing everybody to laugh. Destiny's fixation on the youth center's strawberry slushies was well known.  
  
" So. What do we make of her?" The friends had walked into the youth center and found Max there ahead of them. She was still listening to a walk man and pounding on one of the punching bags. Zach and the others looked over at the anomaly.  
  
" Well. She's a mystery alright." Destiny agreed.  
  
" Here comes an even bigger one." A person the four knew from school turned up at the door looking slightly troubled.  
  
" Hey Adam! What's hangin'?" Zach called to youth.  
  
Visibly trying to relax, he strolled over and said," Not much. You?"  
  
" Not much here either. What do you think of the new girl?" He asked, keeping his voice down now that Adam was closer.  
  
" She's in my English class with Mr. Johnson. Smart kid. Don't get on her bad side."  
  
Adam spoke that last sentence after watching her plant a roundhouse kick on the left side of the bag causing it to swing heavily to the right. The others winced as she did a short jab as the bag came back down.  
  
" I think we already are." Destiny said, thinking back to lunch. Adam's watch started beeping, and Adam got that original worried look back into his eyes.  
  
" I have to go. I was looking for Jacob but since he isn't here..." He trailed off, backing to the door. " Bye guys."  
  
" What was that about?" Suddenly, screams erupted from the back of the center.  
  
Max and the four friends whirled to face the sound. A monster terrorizing people met their confused eyes. Ripping the walk man from her ears, Max ran to help the people who were trapped.  
  
" Yo! Idiot! Over here!" Screaming at the monster she distracted his attention from his victims. 'Run, run you fools!' The people did exactly that.  
  
" We have to help her." Seeing the trouble Max was in as she helplessly tried to block the blows that the monster was administering with his stumpy and heavy arms, the group moved. Juliet and Destiny went to help those who were too afraid to move get to an exit as Zach and Ben rushed to help Max.  
  
As they got there, a burst of light, like a rainbow, hit down and vanished, leaving a ranger in its place.  
  
Zach stopped in his tracks as the ranger moved to attack the monster. " I thought there were five of 'em?" He asked confused.  
  
While he stood there, Max finally got hit and was sent flying into one of the hanging punching bags. The Power Ranger spared one look for Max then went back to fighting the monster. Suddenly the monster smiled and vanished.  
  
Max was picking herself up from the floor where she had been heaped. Limping over to the ranger she stuck out her hand.  
  
" Thanks." The two shook. " My name's Max."  
  
" I know what all of your names are." The four gasped as Adam's voice came through the helmet. Taking off the helmet, their suspicions were confirmed.  
  
" Adam? You're a Ranger?" Juliet asked in awe.  
  
" And if you want to be, so are you five. But we have to go now." He motioned to the five and looked towards the door for movement.  
  
The friends looked at each other in amazement but Max stepped forward first. " I am so there." 


	3. Shoulda's

Title: Punk Protectors  
Part Two: Shoulda's  
Author: Kayson  
  
Disclaimer: The idea of Power Rangers itself belongs to Sabaan Entertainment and I'm using the *idea* for the basis of this. The characters are my own.  
  
Spoilers: Not many since it's my own team  
  
Summary: Max isn't made a ranger, yet anyway. We dig deeper into Max and Adam's personal lives, yay!  
  
A/N: Second chapter. Thanks so much to my one reviewer. Hope you like this chapter as well. Oh, I also added two new characters in the character bios so go check that. Well, please R/R and thanks. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Jacob!"  
  
" They here?" A voice called from the back of the impressive room. Lights blinked all over the various counters.  
  
" What do you think?" Adam called back.  
  
" Hi guys, over here." The teens stepped down two steps into a circular area, where Jacob waited. " Welcome to the Command Center." He smiled warmly.  
  
" What's going on?" Juliet had been quiet the entire time they had been fighting, except to yell at people to move.  
  
" We needed four-" Jacob got a good look at the group and then pulled Adam back. Trying to speak in a voice to quiet for the other five people to hear, " I told you. Only bring the four of them. We only needed four more."  
  
" I didn't have enough time to tell her she wasn't one of the chosen. She was the first to say she wanted to come and she was the first to start fighting."  
  
" It doesn't matter." Jacob was angry, trying to think of a way to let Max down easy. Too bad she already heard.  
  
" You know what, I change my mind. Later." Waving a hand at the group, Max turned and started striding out the door. The teens stood, staring dumbfounded after her.  
  
" Well that solves that."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Where have you been?" Max heard the traditional greeting as she entered the back door.  
  
" I'm fine Aunt Helen, how are you?"  
  
" Don't give me that. You are fifteen minutes late. Where were you?"  
  
" Sorry. I lost track of time."  
  
" You scared me. Not get upstairs and do your homework." Aunt Helen wasn't completely bad, but she didn't have any kids of her own so she didn't know what to do with Max.  
  
" Yes ma'am." Max muttered, taking the stairs to her room two at a time.  
  
Max sat down to her homework after pulling the Walkman back over her ears and cranking up the volume to max. When dinner was ready, Aunt Helen would call three times and then leave Max alone for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~ Dream ~  
  
" Hurry up!" A pretty blonde woman was crying as she pulled things out of her purse. " The necklace." The man was looking around, anxious, the gun point-blank with the woman's head.  
  
" No, please!" Her fingers clasped around it, backing up as he advanced.  
  
' Just give it to him!'  
  
" Please! It's a family heirloom. Please!"  
  
" Give it to me. Now!" The man shouted, not really shouting, trying to not attract attention.  
  
" Just go away. I've given you everything, just go!" She was backed into a corner, her husband lying unconscious and bleeding on the pavement, five feet from her.  
  
" I want the necklace." He said, dangerously, aiming the gun once more at her head, getting ready to shoot.  
  
In one last burst of defiance, the woman slammed into the man, almost knocking him over and running towards the street, forgetting what lay behind her.  
  
With a loud bang and plenty of smoke, the woman was cut down from behind. The shot ringing out drew attention and the thief left without the necklace.  
  
~ Dream ~  
  
Max sat bolt upright in bed, sweat coating her body even though she had the fan on, the window open and only a sheet now twisted around her legs. Her hand automatically clamped over her mouth to quiet the scream that threatened to erupt. Once her body was back under control, she glanced at the digital next to her bed.  
  
' One-thirty?' Max groaned and flopped back down on the bed, knowing that it was useless. ' I'm not getting anymore sleep tonight.' Standing up, Max pulled on a pair of jeans and tossed her shoes out the window. ' Don't let Aunt Helen be awake. Please don't let Aunt Helen be awake.' Max prayed as she swung her leg over the ledge into the night.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~ After Max Left ~  
  
" Well that solves that." Jacob said, still staring at where the group had last seen Max's quickly retreating back.  
  
" How can you say that?" Juliet asked, disgust clear in her voice.  
  
" She was never supposed to come. Listen, come here." Reluctantly, the four friends moved closer to Jacob, who retrieved a heavy black box from a cleverly hidden compartment.  
  
" Close your eyes." Adam said, still mad at Jacob for what he had said, knowing that Max had overheard whereas the others hadn't. " Put your hands out and breathe in, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and out, 2, 3,4, 5, 6, 7. Breathe in, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and out 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Open your eyes." The friends opened their eyes and saw colored coins resting on their palms.  
  
" These allow you to morph." A small flash happened and the coins had changed shape and form. " This allows you to carry it somewhere on your person at all times."  
  
Destiny's coin had become an earring, Juliet's was able to go on a necklace, so was Zachary's. Ben's coin had turned into a class ring, almost identical to the one he currently wore.  
  
" Cool." Destiny practically ripped her current earring from her ear and threaded the new one through.  
  
" Glad you like the forms they took." Jacob smiled at the enthusiasm pouring from the group.  
  
" Listen. You all have to go home. Adam'll talk to you tomorrow and fill you in on the details then. See you tomorrow." Jacob waved good-bye and moved to another part of the command center, out of sight.  
  
" I can't wait to get home."  
  
" That's the other thing. You can't tell anybody." The group looked at Adam like he had grown a second head.  
  
" Well, of course not. Duh." Juliet answered, sniggering.  
  
" See you tomorrow Adam."  
  
" Bye Adam."  
  
" Talk to you later." The four left the command center on their own, leaving Adam to his own devices.  
  
" Well, let's go watch." He said to the air, moving back and into his own room. ' I wish we had more money. If we had, we wouldn't have lost the house.' Adam was still mad that his dad had had to leave. Their mom had disappeared when they were kids.  
  
Turning on a globe, Adam sat down to wait for the night terrors that were almost an every-day occurrence.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~ After Max Exits Through a Window ~  
  
" Hey Max." Adam said softly from behind her.  
  
" Don't do that." Max had known he was there, but had ignored him until he made himself known.  
  
" Sorry. So. Whatcha doin' up so late? And prowling the streets no less?" Adam asked, stepping into pattern with Max as she continued her stroll.  
  
" Couldn't sleep." She shrugged as if it were no big deal.  
  
" Oh. You shoulda been made a ranger."  
  
" It's okay. I didn't really want to. Too much pressure, ya know? Save the world and all. No thanks."  
  
" You still shoulda been a ranger." Adam continued stubbornly. Max just kept walking in silence. Adam walked her back to her house and watched her clamber up the wall to her room.  
  
" Night Adam." She called down softly. He waved and walked away, smiling at the relief and happiness on Max's face. ' She deserves some happiness. Then again, so do I.' 


	4. Cranky

Title: Punk Protectors

Part Three: Cranky

Author: Kryptonite

Disclaimer: The idea of Power Rangers itself belongs to Sabaan Entertainment and I'm using the *idea* for the basis of this. The characters are my own.

Spoilers: Not many since it's my own team

Summary: Follows Adam.

A/N: Yay. I have so much inspiration today. Probably because I'm sick and hungry. I really should go eat breakfast……… anyway. Sorry about the name change, I'm hoping it's the last one. Please R/R, I really need the encouragement. If no one reviews, I'll probably continue to update but……… I don't know. So, enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ After The Midnight Stroll ~

" Hey Adam."

" What Jacob?"

" Dad's on."

" I don't want to talk to him."

" Come on Adam. Stop acting like a baby. He didn't have a choice."

" You always have a choice."

" Not when you're dying. Just come say hello."

" No."

~~~~~

~ Next Day ~

" Adam?" Max caught up with the troubled youth after school.

" Yeah?" He didn't mean to snap. Max's face closed off and she pulled away from him.

" Never mind." Adam grabbed her arm.

" No, no. I'm sorry. It's just……… I'm not having a good couple of days."

" Did it start before or after our little walk?" Max just wanted to leave.

" After. My……… dad called."

" Oh. It's okay Adam. I understand." She walked off after jerking her arm out of Adam's grasp. " See ya later." She called without turning around.

Groaning Adam walked off in the other direction.

~~~~~

~ Command Center ~

" What are you doing?" Jacob asked, entering Adam's room without permission.

" Nothing." Adam said, standing up and blocked the object that showed him what Max was doing.

" Doesn't look like nothing. Move."

" No."

" Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

" Blame mom."

" Not even mom was this stubborn. She left when the pressure got to be too much."

Jacob never saw the punch coming, but after it did, he managed to beat Adam and ended up sitting on his chest. Staring at the image the crystal was producing.

" You're _watching_ her? Jesus." Adam took advantage of Jacob's momentary lapse of attention and shoved him off.

" She shoulda been a ranger."

" We didn't have enough. Anyway, when the next……… it doesn't matter. We didn't have enough power coins. Someone was going to have to go." Adam walked towards the door.

" What about you? Ever think that the morpher doesn't work for you because you aren't the one for it?"

Jacob stared in shock as his little brother disappeared.


	5. Plans

Title: Punk Protectors  
Part Four: Plans  
Author: Kryptonite  
  
Disclaimer: The idea of Power Rangers itself belongs to Sabaan Entertainment and I'm using the *idea* for the basis of this. The characters are my own.  
  
Spoilers: Not many since it's my own team  
  
Summary: A month and a half since the rangers were given their powers, Max is still fighting for good, Buzzard and Atera make plans.  
  
A/N: Well, I'm still updating but hey. I like the story. We get to see a tiny bit of both Atera and Buzzard. Hope you enjoy and please review. By the by, later on, Buzzard doesn't know for certain if Max is a he or she, only Atera knows. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Fancy seeing you here." Adam teased as Max jumped into the fray without a suit or morpher to help her.  
  
" Just fight." She called back. " This is the third monster attack in a month and a half. I've been to all four since you offered the rangers their powers. Don't worry. Not like anyone can recognize me."  
  
Which was entirely true. Max had started wearing spandex black pants, shirt, and a black, plastic mask to cover her face and give her ultimate flexibility. The monster disappeared, as always, before they could defeat him.  
  
" Still. You could get hurt."  
  
" And so can you." She pointed out.  
  
" It's different."  
  
" How?" The other rangers decided not to interfere in the now usual argument.  
  
" This is my job."  
  
" Mine too."  
  
" You aren't a ranger."  
  
" So? You said it yourself, I shoulda been."  
  
" Well 'shoulda' and 'are' are two different things." Frowning, Max walked away.  
  
" Good going Adam. Now who ever talks to her is going to get hurt." Ben said, angry at how Max was reacting to not being a ranger.  
  
'It's not like she didn't have a choice. She decided to walk away from everything and now she was being stubborn and trying to get it back,' Ben rationalized.  
  
" She'll be fine. We better get back to Command." The five teleported from the fight scene just as people started to pop their heads out to decide whether or not they could investigate.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Aunt Helen, I'm home!" Max called, walking in the back door as usual.  
  
" Good. You have a message by the phone. I'm going out tonight."  
  
" But-" Max cried, desperate to not be alone.  
  
" No buts. I've been planning this date for a month now. I'm going." Aunt Helen said firmly, walking into the kitchen while trying to put one of her earrings on.  
  
" Yes ma'am." Max mumbled before walking up to her room.  
  
" Your message!" Helen tried before she heard Max shut her door with a resounding slam. " Girl needs an attitude adjustment."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" I almost have it working."  
  
" Good for you." Adam mumbled from his position on his back.  
  
" Come on. Just because I deactivated your viewer is no reason for you to be all grumpy. You were spying."  
  
" What do you care?" Adam continued to leave the dejected tone in his voice, determined not to give in.  
  
" She's a human being with free will. What would dad say? How would she react?"  
  
" Dad would say exactly what you're saying without trying or caring to find out why and she's been worse the past few weeks because I haven't known what nights she's up and prowling the streets."  
  
" All right." Jacob sat down on the bed after making Adam scoot over. " Why?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Hey, I'm just trying to find out why you're spying."  
  
" I'm not gonna tell you. Now get out."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Perfect plan, my queen."  
  
" Of course it is you nitwit. Now start working on that morpher. I want it done soon."  
  
" Of course my queen." Atera stood glowering at her viewing globe watching Max pace back and forth through the streets of Beech Heights.  
  
" Soon, I'll have my *own* ranger to work for me. Soon." Atera stood still a little longer and then went looking for something to kick around.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" What are her plans?"  
  
" Well-"  
  
" Well nothing! You said the bug worked. Now tell me what the miserable space witch is planning!" Buzzard thundered at the already cowering lackey.  
  
" She's planning on turning that rogue fighter to her side by offering her, uh him a morpher."  
  
" What else?" He was stroking his chin, thinking, more like trying to think, of a way to stop Atera's plans from working.  
  
" That's it milord. She simply told her hired creator to make her a morpher for the fighter as soon as possible."  
  
'She has a good creator, probably costs a fortune. He'll be done soon.'  
  
" Good work."  
  
" Thank you milord." The informant bobbed his way out of the throne room, leaving Buzzard alone in relative silence.  
  
" That just might work. Good plan Atera, but you forgot one thing." Pressing a few buttons, Buzzard started laughing. A strange purple electric ray shot towards the Earth, more specifically, towards Max. " You have to alter her memory first."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Max was hit straight on by the ray. Dropping to her knees in agony, Max slowly recovered enough to stand. Her eyes shone with a strange light. She straightened and walked slowly back to her house.  
  
'Not possible!' A small laugh left Max's lips as she slipped in the backdoor and into her room. 


	6. Surprise Attacks

Title: Punk Protectors  
  
Part Five: Surprise Attack  
  
Author: Kryptonite  
  
Disclaimer: The idea of Power Rangers itself belongs to Sabaan Entertainment and I'm using the *idea* for the basis of this. The characters are my own.  
  
Spoilers: Not many since it's my own team  
  
Summary: Day after Max is turned 'evil', she attacks one of the rangers (come on people think which one) and then asks one to meet her so she can talk.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm still updating because I like the story. That doesn't mean that if there are people reading that you shouldn't review. It's nice to know that other people like what you write. So, please review and have a great day and enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Max get up! You'll be late for school!"  
  
Aunt Helen pounded on the door. Groaning, Max rolled over and promptly fell to the floor, tangled hopelessly in the blankets.  
  
" All right, all right." She muttered. 'Don't forget now,' she reminded herself.  
  
" I'm leaving, dinner's in the fridge. I have to work late tonight. I'll see you in the morning. I want you sleeping when I come in." Max rolled her eyes, 'Whatever.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Zachary, Juliet's here."  
  
" Be right there ma!" Zachary called out his door as he made a grab for his backpack.  
  
" Hey Zach. Ready to go?" Zachary's little brother was sitting at the table, still in his pajamas.  
  
" Ohhh." Zach faked a dive at his brother.  
  
" Shut up Sam."  
  
" Come on, we'll be late. Bye Sam, bye Mrs. P." Juliet called over her shoulder as the two rushed out of the house.  
  
" What is Max's problem?" Zach hissed as soon as they were a block away.  
  
" I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with moving. She acts like such a brat sometimes. I mean, that first day, yelling at Destiny like that."  
  
" I take it the subject of conversation is Max?" Ben asked, stomping up to the two.  
  
" Hey Ben, yeah."  
  
" She willingly gave up a chance at being a ranger and now she's being insolent about it and wanting to get another shot."  
  
" I guess. There has to be a reason she's acting like a spoiled brat."  
  
" Spoiled brat, let me guess. Max." Destiny and Adam walked up this time, the group only had another block before the school building.  
  
" Yeah. Hey Adam, Destiny."  
  
" Have you guys even tried to get to know her better?" Adam suggested, and everybody immediately answered him.  
  
" Too sum up, we've tried, she won't let us."  
  
" Try harder. Do you even know why she moved here?"  
  
" Apparently you do." Juliet said, peering at Adam around Zach. " Wanna clue the rest of us in on it?"  
  
" It's her choice if she wants you to know." The group saw Max shuffling into the building moments before the bell rang.  
  
" We're never gonna know." Juliet muttered despondently. Everyone but Adam started laughing and separated to go to their classes.  
  
" Something's wrong."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Hey Max." Max was sitting at the youth center drinking a smoothie and reading a book. " Max?" Adam questioned before he noticed the headphones.  
  
" Still not talking?"  
  
" Nope. Not sure she could hear me." The Rangers morphers started beeping an alert. Covering their wrists and pushing a button to tell Jacob they heard, the group stood and shuffled off to an unwatched corner.  
  
" Let's go."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" You really need to stop doing this." Adam said when Max once more showed up to fight.  
  
" Mind your own damn business," Max snapped back. The drones were defeated in a matter of minutes and the group stood around for a few seconds before demorphing.  
  
Suddenly Max snapped around and hit Adam in the face. " Don't tell me what to do." She said before stooping down next to him. " My room tonight. Nine o'clock. Don't be late." Max stood up and disappeared as fast and silently as she had come.  
  
" One day I'm gonna strangle her." Adam rubbed at his jaw.  
  
" Let's get out of here."  
  
" Agreed." The rangers teleported to the command center, just narrowly missing people seeing their faces.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" She attacked you?" Jacob asked, moving to look closer at the bruise forming on Adam's jaw.  
  
" She had no choice. Something's not right."  
  
" Darn straight there isn't. It's her." Juliet decided to speak up since the rangers had told Jacob what happened. Zach shushed her.  
  
" No that's not it. She told me to meet her tonight. I'm gonna find out what's going on." Jacob grabbed onto his arm.  
  
" Adam you can't go."  
  
" Why not?" He asked, ripping his arm from Jacob's grasp. " Not like you're my father." Jacob took a breath and turned to the other rangers.  
  
" I'll see you tomorrow for combat training?"  
  
" When you want us here?" Zach asked after seeing everyone agree.  
  
" Six."  
  
" Six? On a SATURDAY?" Juliet looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. " You're kidding right?" Jacob simply gave her a look and she turned muttering about beauty sleep and being in top form. Shaking his head Jacob turned to look at where he had left his brother.  
  
" Adam?" He spun around looking for his brother who had taken advantage and disappeared. Rubbing his face Jacob went into his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
" Sorry bro. I have to know what's up." Adam whispered before teleporting out of the command center.  
  
" I'm sorry too." Jacob spoke into the silence before once more closing the door to his room. 


	7. AN: Sorry Folks

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say that this story, along with many others, is on hold for the moment due to a very bad case of writers block. A few of these stories, such as One Will Save Us, Newcomer, and Strangers, have been on what seems a permanent break. I'm extremely sorry. If anyone has any ideas or thoughts on how to continue they'll be much appreciated.

What follows is a list of all my stories that are being put on hold temporarily.

Fanfiction Stories:

Newcomer

One Will Save Us

Arranged

Tolerance

Tok'ra Relations

Chances Born

Abuse

Help Me, Please

Honored Memories

Protection

Punk Protectors

Romance Shmomance

Fictionpress Stories:

Perfect Strangers

Atlantis

Headaches

The Raven

Again, I am very sorry. Thank you for all your support.


End file.
